Dark Was the World
by Dallirious
Summary: “She was alone in an all consuming darkness, and it was the worst thing she’d ever experienced.” AR
1. The Healing Process

**Title:** Dark Was the World  
**Author:** Dallas  
**Disclaimer:** Battlestar Galactica, and its characters, don't belong to me. Which kind of sucks, but I'm dealing with it.  
**Pairing:** Roslin/Adama slightly established.  
**Rating: **Mature  
**Summary:** "She was alone in an all consuming darkness, and it was the worst thing she'd ever experienced."

--

It was dark in her bedroom, and time stood still. Had it been hours or days since she last asked Tory what time it was? Then again, it could have only been minutes. All concept of time had been lost. She pumped Tory for information whenever she could.

What time was it?

Morning or night?

How many days had it been since they left New Caprica?

When did she last speak to Admiral Adama?

At last count it had been three days since New Caprica had been abandoned, and according to Tory she hadn't spoken to the Admiral in nine hours. He'd been calling frequently once he'd heard she was alive and sworn in as President again. How he'd had the time to do so, she'd never know. Still he had the right mind to stay on Galactica while the ships were being sorted. He hadn't seen her, and she was glad of that. The last thing she needed was for him to see the state she was in. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Madam President?" She felt a hand on her arm, and didn't bother to open her eyes.

"What is it Tory?"

"Doctor Cottle has arrived," Tory said softly. "He'll be here in a few minutes for your appointment."

"Thankyou Tory," Laura muttered, burying her face in her pillow as she listened to Tory leave the room. It was still so dark, as it had been for weeks. Her world had plunged into a much deeper darkness than she was used to. It was all supposed to be better. They were supposed to be saved by the Admiral and continue on to Earth. Nothing seemed to work the way it should though, and she was alone in a crumbling world. She was alone in an all consuming darkness, and it was the worst thing she'd ever experienced.

--

"Captain Thrace," Saul growled as she finished up with her Nuggets. "The Admiral wishes to see you in his office."

"Yes, Sir," Kara nodded.

"If he asks about Roslin," He began as they walked together.

"I don't know anything," Kara interrupted, with a nod of her head. "Do you think that's why he wants to see me?"

"Could be," Saul muttered. "He's worried about her, particularly with Cottle going to see her today."

"She needs to let him know."

"It's not our place," He growled at the younger officer. "And with everything Roslin did for us on New Caprica, we owe her that much. It won't be forever."

"Let me know what the Doc says when he gets back."

"Of course," Saul nodded and, after a moments hesitation, patted the CAG on the back. "Good luck with the Old Man, Starbuck."

--

"This could be worse than we thought," Cottle muttered. "We're going to have to go with the bandages."

"No meetings then," Tory sighed from where she sat in the corner of the room. "Or briefings, unless we want this getting out."

"I doubt you could continue without them," Replied Cottle as he helped Laura sit up. "I saw you being sworn in, and it's a frakking miracle no one noticed."

"What can I say?" Laura smiled. "I passed Drama with flying colours."

"As all politicians do, no doubt."

Laura frowned, ignoring his comment. "So, just the bandages?" She asked hopefully.

"And ointment for the cuts and bruises," Cottle grabbed a tube of antiseptic cream and threw it to Tory. "It will ease the pain and stop and infection. Best to put it on after you've showered."

"That should be fun for Tory," Laura muttered sarcastically. After a moments silence while Cottle bandaged her up carefully, she finally decided to broach the subject. "Jack, how's Bill doing?"

"He's about to start airlocking people," Cottle grumbled. "He knows you're keeping something from him, and he's starting to ask questions."

"Oh Gods…"

"The only thing he's managed to uncover is that the Cylons had you locked up when he returned," He stuck a clip on the end of the bandage to keep it from unravelling, and sat back to take a look at her. "How's that feel?"

"Perfect," Laura muttered as her fingers ran along the material. "Does it need to come off at any time or…"

"Take it off before you get in the shower, and it can stay off for about an hour," He turned his attention to Tory. "Miss Foster, she's going to need your help more than ever. It's not going to be fun."

"It never is," She quipped.

"You know, I'm still in the room." Laura pointed out. "Is there anything else?"

"Can I persuade you to tell him what's going on?"

"No." She replied sharply.

"Then I'll let you get some rest."

_tbc..._


	2. Taking A Risk

"Kara wouldn't tell me anything," Bill growled as he paced across the room. His fists were clenched at his sides as his anger finally shone through. "I thought she'd tell me, but it turns out she's become good friends with the President."

"A lot of stuff happened on New Caprica," Saul muttered as he stared into his glass of ambrosia. 

"So it's come down to you," Bill blurted out, turning on his old friend. "You're the one that busted her out of the cell. I know that you know something." 

"Bill, if she wanted you to know she would tell you herself," He replied as he placed the glass on the coffee table. 

"Fine," Bill sat at the other end of the couch and closed his eyes. "Can you at least let me know her reason for pushing me away?" 

"Bill…" 

"Saul, this woman means more to me than Carolanne ever did," It was as close as he could manage to openly admitting his feelings for the leader of the Colonies. "Leaving her behind, on that frakking planet, was worse than watching her die. Tell me she's not dying." 

"She's not," Saul grumbled, staring at his hands. "But she's in a dangerous position. You should go see her." 

"She keeps making up excuses for me to stay away." 

"Just take a frakkin' Raptor and go," Saul growled. "She can't stop you if you're already on the damn ship." 

"No but there's always the possibility that she'll airlock me…" 

"If you want her back, that's a risk you'll have to take," Saul told him seriously as he stood up to leave. "I know what she's going through, and she needs someone to help her. I saw the way you two were on New Caprica. So get your ass in gear and go see her." 

Bill sat in silence as Saul left the room. He leant forward and picked up his glass of ambrosia, downing it in one gulp. There was a bitter taste in the back of his throat as his mind ran through the possibilities of what could have gone wrong. He stood slowly and walked over to his desk, pulling open the top draw. 

There lay a photo, taken on New Caprica, that Cottle had managed to deliver to him. Standing together, smiling brightly, were Kara and Laura. They looked almost like mother and daughter, standing with their arms around each other. Kara was childishly resting her head on Laura's shoulder, with her arms wrapped around the older woman's waist. There was a mischievous gleam in Laura's eyes that suggested she was about to start laughing at any moment. 

He smiled as he picked up the photo, his girls. They knew it when they took the photo, with every intention of sending it to him on Galactica. He remembered Cottle commenting on how easily they had bonded and created their own little family. His fingers brushed over the image and he smiled. Families had to stick together, and he'd already lost one. 

-- 

Tory sat in the bathroom reading an old magazine as she waited for Laura to get out of the shower. The tabloid gossip had never interested her, but she needed something to distract her from the awkwardness of her situation. 

"You don't have to sit there the whole time," Laura called over the noise of the water. "I wouldn't want to watch me shower." 

"I'm not watching you shower, I'm reading!" Tory cried out. "Besides I had to help you get undressed, so I'm scarred already." 

Laura laughed as she carefully turned the water off. "Could I please have my towel?" She asked as she wiped her eyes and slipped her hand around the shower curtain. "Thankyou." She muttered as she grabbed hold of the warm material, and wrapped it around her firmly. 

"I got your negligee out," Tory muttered as she held onto Laura's arm, leading her carefully into the bedroom. "It will feel better on your back than the tanks Kara gave you on New Caprica." 

"Good thinking," Laura smiled. "What would I do without you?" 

"Not a lot by the looks of it," Tory quipped as she handed Laura her underwear. "Cottle says you have to learn to dress yourself." 

"Cottle's an ass," Laura grumbled. 

"Takes one to know one Laura," Tory laughed as she walked out into the office. 

"You're fired!" 

"Third time today," Tory called back. "You need to work on your comebacks." 

Grimacing, Laura started working out how she was going to change into her underwear. Firstly she'd have to drop the towel and if anyone, besides Tory, walked in she wouldn't be able to grab it in time. She let out a small whimper, tightening the towel around her. "Tory!" She cried out. 

"What's wrong?" He assistant ran into the room. 

"I can't do it," Laura stood by the bed with tears threatening to spill. "I'm useless." 

"A lot of people get through this sort of thing Laura," She said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Cottle says you just need to deal with it." 

"I don't want to deal with it," Laura yelled, backing away from Tory and almost tripping over the corner of the bed. "I want it to go away so I can actually do everything and not hide from the rest of the fleet." 

"Which reminds me," Tory said slowly. "The pilot called. A Raptor has just docked, and Admiral Adama is on it." 

"Oh Gods Tory, I need to get dressed!" Laura almost squealed as she began to panic. 

"Do you want me to bandage your…" 

"No!" She snapped as Tory began to help her get dressed. "I don't want him, of all people, to know. I'll wing it." 

"Laura you won't be able to fool him," 

"We'll see…" 

"He'll be scrutinising you the second he steps into the room," Tory warned her. 

"I fooled the press Tory," Laura pointed out. "I can fool William Adama." 


	3. A Hand in the Darkness

**A/N:** Italics indicate flashbacks.

--

It had all been set up. If she sat at her desk and just looked like she was working, then he wouldn't notice. Tory would signal her if anything was falling apart. All she had to wait for was…

"Madam President, Admiral Adama is here to see you." Tory said carefully. 

"Show him in Tory," She picked up her pen and focused on the papers in front of her. Surely he wouldn't stay long if she seemed busy enough. 

"Madam President," 

"Admiral Adama," She smiled and looked up quickly before she turned her attention back to the paperwork before her. "Excuse my rudeness but I really need to finish this work tonight." 

"Understandable," He nodded as he took a seat, noticing the chair was further back from the desk than usual. "It's nothing important I just wanted to see you." He noticed her pause for a moment and smile. 

"It has been a while since I saw you," She wanted to look at him. But she knew the minute their eyes met he would read her like a book. 

"Almost three months," He pointed out. "It hasn't been the same without you around to lock horns with." 

"Good thing you came back for me then," She paused as she realised what she'd just said. She heard Tory cough and she adjusted her pen. "Is there anything else you needed Admiral, besides seeing me?" 

"I, ah…" She could feel him staring at her and she began to panic. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." 

--

_"Laura!" A voice was yelling her name over the noise, and for a moment she thought it was Bill. "Laura answer me, are you alright?" He was outside the door, trying to get to her._

--

"I'm fine," Laura promised him. "Even better being back on Colonial One." 

"Well that's good…" 

--

_"Get me out of here!" She yelled back, to the best of her ability. He throat ached after countless days spent screaming in agony._

--

"…no doubt I'll see you on Galactica soon. The Quorum has asked permission to use my Ward Room again." 

"Actually Admiral," She said slowly. "I won't be attending meetings for a while. There's a lot still to be done here, and until we're all sorted I'll be attending the meetings via the phone line." 

Tory coughed again. 

"Of course," Bill muttered, sounding more than a little disappointed. "Well then, I better get going." 

--

_"Get this frakking door open!" She heard Saul yelling as she closed her eyes and began to pray. Wondering what was happening as she listened to the sounds. Had Galactica returned? If not, how was it that she was being rescued from the Detention Centre? She visibly jumped as the door burst open and she felt an arm around her waist. "Come on Laura…"_

--

"I hope to get a chance to see you again soon," Laura said as he stood. 

"Me too," He said softly. "Goodnight Madam President." 

"Goodnight Admiral." 

-- 

_Saul was pulling her too her feet as best he could. "That crazy man of yours is back to save our asses," He told her._

_"Bill…" She whispered as she was all but dragged towards the door._

_"Stop daydreaming Roslin," Saul snapped near her ear. "You need to follow Chief, he's going to take you to Colonial One where Tory will be…"_

_"I can't!" She yelled over the noise of the explosions outside._

_"This is no time to be a martyr!"_

_"Saul, I can't follow anyone," She squeezed his arm and turned, her emerald eyes suddenly very clear to him. "I can't see!"_

-- 

He'd almost reached the Raptor when it all suddenly clicked in his mind. She hadn't looked at him. It had been the first time he'd known her to not stare at him intently as they talked, even if she had been busy. When Tory had coughed Laura had moved her pen to a new line on the page. The Admiral turned abruptly and headed back to the President's office. He burst in, not wanting to give her time to set the scene again. She stood with her back to him, holding on to Tory's arm. 

"Admiral Adama," Tory said quickly, letting Laura know he was back. 

"Bill?" She tightened her grip on Tory's arm. "I was just going to bed." 

"Tory could you please leave us for a moment?" 

"I'd rather stay, Sir, if you don't m…" 

"Tory," Laura interrupted. "It's okay." She let go of Tory's arm and stepped back towards her desk, reaching out to touch her chair. 

"I'll be in my room if you need anything Madam President," Tory muttered, pausing as she passed the Admiral. "Don't upset her Admiral, she needs to rest." Her sharp tone was unexpected, and Bill resisted the urge to flinch. 

"What can I do for you Admiral?" Laura asked casually as she turned to lean against her desk, her hand slipping slightly on the edge. 

"You could look at me for a start," He said, stepping towards her. His eyes fell on the papers she'd been working on earlier, blank pages with nothing but unreadable scribbles all over them. 

"I have something in my eye," She said quietly. As much as she wanted him to stay, all she felt like doing was going to bed to cry. That was the last thing she needed. She couldn't cry in front of him. 

"Laura, I need you to look at me," He muttered as he moved even closer to her. "I need you to trust me." 

"I do trust you," Her voice broke slightly. 

"Then look at me." 

"I can't!" She almost yelled at him, finally raising her head. Tears glistened in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "I can't look at you. The only way I know where you are is because you're close enough for me to hear you breathe. I can't see a damn thing and I don't even know how long it's been since I have seen anything. All I know is the last thing I did see where those frakking Cylons!" 

He had pieced it together and was still unable to hide his shock. As she began to cry, he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do except try to convince her everything would be fine. "I'm sorry," He whispered, pressing a kiss to her head. "I was so worried about you. Saul told me you'd been in the Detention Centre, but he wouldn't tell me anything else." 

"I didn't want you to know," She admitted, pulling away from him. "Jack says this might just be temporary, so I was hoping I could fake it until it went away." 

"Laura you don't have to do this alone," His hand rested against her cheek, and he gently brushed away her tears. "I want to help you." 

Her senses went into overdrive as she felt his breath on her skin, his hands caressing her. "Promise me you won't leave me again." She whispered, resting her hands against his chest. 

"I never should have left you in the first place," He spoke softly, pulling her into a tender kiss. But as his hand moved up her back, she pulled away and hissed in pain. "Gods did I hurt you?" 

"No," She said quickly. "It's just some cuts and bruises, actually Tory was about to…" 

"What was she about to do?" Bill asked curiously, caressing her cheek. "Can I do it?" 

"Jack left antiseptic cream that Tory was going to help apply," She began to blush at what she was asking him to do. "I can't do it myself." 

"I'll do it," He offered, brushing hair out of her face. 

"I'll be in my underwear," She warned him, half expecting him to back out while he still had a chance. 

"Laura, I saw you naked on New Caprica," He pointed out. "Unless I was too stoned and imagined it." 

"Well that was a pretty strong hallucination, because I had it too," She couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "But this is different. That was before… everything." 

"Trust me," He took her hand and led her into her private quarters. "I want to help you." He gently tugged at the sash holding her robe together. 

"At least I don't have to look," She whispered, almost to herself, as she felt him slide the robe off her shoulders. 

"Gods Laura…" He breathed, noticing as she flinched at his words. "What did they do to you?" A mixture of anger and sadness clung at his heart as he took in every mark on her body, slowing beginning to circle her. 

"Please don't make me," She said quietly, suddenly feeling all too exposed. "I'm living in darkness, Bill, and that's enough without the memories." She shivered as she felt his hand trail down her spine, brushing over bruises and tracing scars. 

The dark marks littered her delicate skin and overlapped with different sized cuts, old and new. Inside he fought the urge to single-handedly fight down every last Cylon. "I won't make you tell me," He promised, moving around her again to see the bruises to her ribs and abdomen. Regretting his words as he saw burn marks along her left side, he held back his curses and questions. "But don't let this break you." His hands rested on her hips and he kissed her softly. 

"How bad is it?" She whispered against his lips. 

"Do you really want to know?" He asked softly, his arms sliding around her waist to bring her closer to him. 

"I guess not," Laura muttered. "I can feel it, and that's bad enough." 

"Alright, so where did Tory leave the cream?" 

She laughed and shook her head. "Blind, remember?" She heard him whisper a few curses and grinned. "It's okay, check the bathroom." 

"Don't go anywhere," He told her, and then he was gone.  



	4. Three Little Words

Laura carefully hugged her stomach, listening to the sounds of Bill moving around in her bathroom. Part of her was annoyed that she couldn't do anything while she waited, while another part of her desperately wanted to sit down. She stretched her arms out in front of her and took a cautious step forward. The question was what direction was she facing, and would she find her bed if she kept moving? She shook her head and took another step forward, focused purely on her what she was trying to achieve.

Standing in the doorway to the Head, Bill watched her as she slowly moved forward. At one point she looked like she was about to give up and start crawling, but she straightened up again and took another step. He smiled. Content with letting her do her own thing, unless of course she was in danger of hurting herself.

It suddenly occurred to Laura that she couldn't hear anything, and she faltered. She hugged her stomach again and listened carefully, trying to hear the slightest sound. "Bill?" She called out, beginning to panic in the deafening silence.

"I'm here…"

"What are you doing?" She asked, turning her head in the direction of his voice.

"Watching you," He replied simply, leaning against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the bed," Laura admitted with a little shrug. "I don't think it's where I left it."

"Very funny Laura," He chuckled. "You're heading in the right direction. Two more steps and you'll find it."

She smiled and carefully moved forward again, lowering her hands as she suddenly bumped her leg against the end of her bed. "I found it," She sighed as she felt his hands slide around her waist. "Thankyou for letting me do that on my own."

"I had a feeling you'd airlock me if I didn't."

"But then I'd need you to direct me to the controls for the airlock," She pointed out. "It rather defeats the purpose."

"So may I help you onto the bed?"

"Not if you're thinking what it sounds like you're thinking," She muttered with a teasing smile. "Because as much as I'd love to, I'm not in any shape to pick up where we left off." She gently removed his hands from her waist and crawled onto the bed.

"You crawling across the bed in your underwear doesn't help," Bill muttered, sitting down on the edge. "Now does this just…"

"You just rub it in to the bruises," She sighed as she found her pillow and snuggled up to it. "I can get Tory if you're uncomfortable." She said quietly.

"No it's okay," Bill moved closer to her, running his hand up her leg while making sure to avoid the large bruise on her calf. "The last time I saw you…"

"We didn't think it would be the last time," Her words dissolved into a hiss as he began to massage the cold cream against her calf. She held back a moan as she felt his hands move further up her leg, gently massaging the bruises on her thigh.

He smiled, resisting the urge to chuckle, as she watched her relax into his touch. "I missed you," He whispered as he slid his hands further up her thigh.

"I missed you too," She sighed.

"Let me stay with you tonight," Momentarily he abandoned his task and moved above her, pressing a kiss against her lips. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"What about Galactica?" She whispered against his lips, her hands finding the buttons on his jacket and tracing the slowly. "People are going to talk."

"People are going to talk if you don't leave Colonial One," He pointed out, with a smile, watching as her eyes tried to focus on where she thought his eyes were.

"I can't leave Colonial One like this…"

"Then we can say I stayed the night to work with you on matters that could not be discussed over the phone," He told her simply, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Seeing as there are so many things to do before everyone's settled again, it makes sense."

For a moment she just listened to him breathing, not wanting to think it through. Her hands slid up around his neck and she felt comfortable for the first time in months. "I want you to stay," She smiled. "But don't do it just because… because I'm blind."

"Laura, I want to continue what we had for a brief time on New Caprica," He told her sincerely, watching her smile falter slightly. "Yes my decision is influenced by the fact that you are blind and I don't want to leave you alone. But it's also because I haven't seen you in months, and it's been driving me mad not being able to hold you and kiss you."

"It's not going to be as easy as it was on New Caprica," Laura said sadly. "I'm the President again…"

"We can work through that," Bill told her softly, capturing her lips again as she moved to protest more. "For now, I just want to stay the night and wake up with you beside me in the morning."

She began to giggle, ignoring the pain that shot through her ribs. "You're a hopeless romantic Bill," Laura took a moment to calm herself down, moving her hand slowly to his face to trace his lips. "I love you." It was said. She didn't care if he wouldn't repeat it. After months of thinking she'd never get the chance to tell him, she'd be happy as long as he didn't freak out about it.

"I should finish up with the cream," He muttered pulling away from her.

"Bill?"

"What?"

Laura bit her lip as she tried to work out what to say. "I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position," She said quickly, feeling his hands start to massage cream into the burns on her waist. "I just needed to say it. I don't expect you to return the sentiment. Just let it be."

"It's okay Laura," He said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright…" She whispered and closed her eyes as his hands worked across her skin. Her thoughts lingered on his reaction. Was he staying because he felt obligated to, or was he unable to tell her how he felt? Whatever it was, he was staying and that was all she needed.

--

He'd stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, turning to face her. He couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, reaching to brush hair out of her face.

"I can't get comfortable," She sighed, smiling at his touch. "I usually sleep on my left, but that hurts. I can't sleep on my back. I've hardly slept the last few days."

Moving forward slightly he began to gently run his fingers up and down her arm. "I wish there was some way I could help you."

"Me too…" She murmured as she began to drift off to sleep.

For all the problems they were having, he was enjoying the moment. Much like he had on New Caprica. He watched her, until he was sure she was asleep, and he slid his hand up to brush her hair out of her face. Fast asleep, all her worries disappeared and she looked like an angel. "I love you Laura," He whispered softly, stroking the side of her face.


	5. Fighting Memories

_She fell against the stone floor, pain shooting through her arms on impact. There was laughter echoing through the room. Laura tried to focus as she was pulled to her feet again. "Doctor Roslin you get to be the first to experience our new… treatment," Doral chuckled sadistically as he pushed her back down into a chair. "That is, unless you want to tell us who is involved with the Resistance?"_

With venom she had never before felt, Laura looked him straight in the eye and spat. Again she found herself on the floor. She massaged her cheek in an attempt to dull the pain caused by his punch.

"Looks like we have a spitter this time around," Leoben growled. He crouched down next to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Bad girls need to be punished Laura." He held up some contraption involving a mouth guard and leather straps.

"You're going to regret this," She snarled, trying to ignore the pain coursing through her body.

"I believe you're the one who's going to regret your actions," Leoben told her as he viciously shoved the guard into her mouth, keeping a tight hold of her chin as she tried to push him away. "The Admiral isn't here to protect you any more. He left you here. You're fighting for nothing." He buckled the straps at the back, and on top, of her head.

She flinched as she felt him tighten the straps, and bit down hard on the mouth guard. There were moments when she believed them, believed that Bill had truly left her and was never coming back - and as a model Six walked into the room with a spiteful gleam in her eye, it became one of those moments.

"This should be fun," Six purred as her fingers gliding along the leather straps as she passed.

Laura squirmed as she was pulled back up to the chair, her arms being fastened together behind her. She growled through the mouth guard as Six played with hair, and without thinking she kicked out her legs knocking Six to the ground.

"Bitch!" Six snarled as she got back up. She grabbed something out of Doral's hand and pressed it against Laura's side.

A cold fire seemed to erupt through her body, and Laura screamed as best she could. Withering in pain as electricity attacked her weakening body.

--

She woke suddenly, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Pain burned throughout her body and she stiffened as she felt an arm tighten around her waist. Her hand reached out to the edge of the bed and she cautiously moved towards it, taking care not to make too much noise. Her feet hit the floor and she dropped to her knees, crawling as fast as she could until she found a wall.

"Laura?"

For a moment she thought she heard Bill's voice. But it couldn't be. They were trying to trick her again. What had they done to her? They'd do anything for information. She moved along the wall, bumping into numerous objects as she tried to find the door. Desperate to escape.

"Laura what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone," She whispered harshly, too focused on escaping to care if she was heard. But they weren't trying to stop her. "Let me out! Just let me go home!" She screamed into the darkness.

"You are home Laura," Bill grabbed her arms, turning her towards him. "You're on Colonial One. You're safe."

"No!" She yelled at him, trying to get away. "It's a trick. You're trying to make me tell you everything by pretending I'm back with Bill. But I won't because you're not him!"

"Laura it is me," He took her hand and pressed it against his cheek. "We're safe. We're together. Believe me."

Slowly she slid her hand over his cheek, trying to match the feeling to what she remembered. Her hands gently explored his face as she took in every detail. But it wasn't enough. She needed more. The memory itself could not prove who he was. She trailed her hand down to his bare chest until she found what she was looking for, a smooth line running down his torso. Bill's scar. Proof. "I'm sorry," She told him quietly as her finger continued to trace the scar.

"What happened?" He asked curiously, pulling her into his arms. "Was it a bad dream?"

"I don't know," Her voice was distant as she thought about it. "I don't know what's a dream and what's a memory. Everything's just dark and then there are images, Cylons, and I feel them…" She shivered.

"It's okay…'

"No, no," She shook her head. "They shocked me. This little control thing, it would touch me and shoot electricity or something through me. And it hurt. I wanted to die… you were gone and I wanted to die."

"I came back," He told her, kissing her forehead. "I wasn't going to let you die Laura."

"It hurt…" She whimpered against his shoulder.

"I won't let them hurt you again,"

"But you can't stop them," Laura whispered as she felt his arm tighten around her. "No one can."

Bill held her close, knowing he was probably irritating her wounds. He needed to comfort her and help her feel safe. The only problem was that he had no idea what he was protecting her from. Memories of a Cylon were not as easy to get rid off. It wasn't possible to simply throw a memory out an airlock. "Laura," He said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "I've got you now, and no one is going to hurt you. We just have to work on separating the memories from reality."

"It's too hard when I can't see where I am…"

"That's what I'm here for," He said softly. "And when I'm not here, Tory will help you."

"I want you," She whispered quietly against his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Come with me and I'll check," He muttered as he took her hand in his, and gently led her back to the bed. Picking up his watch from the bedside table, he frowned. "Not even two o'clock yet."

"I'm sorry I woke you up…"

"It's not your fault," He whispered, kissing her lips softly.

Laura moved closer to him, deepening the kiss, as her hands slid up his chest. She could feel her pulse quickening and she didn't care whether her body could handle it or not, she wanted more. Something dropped, possibly his watch, and she pushed her body up against his. Pain mixed with pleasure as she felt his hands slid around her waist, brushing up against her burns and bruises. She broke away momentarily, taking the time to catch her breath. "It's two o'clock and everyone's asleep…" She whispered.

"Except for us," He pointed out.

"Except for us," She repeated with a smile. "I want to do this."

"And I don't want to hurt you," He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Forget about all that," She told him softly. "Remember the night after the ground breaking ceremony?"

"Yes…"

"You stayed with me all night," She found his lips again and kissed him sweetly. "Let's do that again."

"Laura…" He whispered her name against her lips as he pulled her down to the bed. 


End file.
